degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Owen Milligan
Owen Milligan is a junior at Degrassi High. He is a member of the Degrassi Panthers football team. He is a bully along with Fitz. He was first seen hazing Drew with Riley. Then, he holds Adam back while Fitz beat Drew up after finding out Adam is transgender. It just so happens that both victims of the hazing were apart of the Torres family. In later pictures, it appears that he has written "Riley's A Fag" all over the bus with shaving cream because of his homosexuality. He is portrayed by Daniel Kelly. The Boiling Point In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], Owen is seen making fun of Zane in the locker room because he's gay. Owen is making fun of him by saying that he's a little flower princess, and that he'd rather go shopping than playing football any day. Zane snaps back at him, and Owen is surprised at how tough Zane actually is. Later on, Owen asks Riley if there's a problem with Drew, and they agree to help each other out, and make Drew pay for all the blackmail he threatened Riley with. In [[99 Problems (2)|'99 Problems (2)']], Owen helps Riley tie Drew to the flagpole, and strip him of his clothing. They walk past him when the bell rings and Owen and Riley are laughing giving each other a hi-5. A few moments later, Owen is seen standing next to Riley when they and the whole team get confronted by Drew's uptight mother. Owen is nervous because he was part of the reason why Drew was on the flagpole, but he stayed calm. Later on, Owen is seen getting his football uniform, and playing in the first game. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone Part 2']], Owen starts a fight with KC. They start fighting and and tackling each other, Drew is surprised at their fight, and Coach Armstrong tries to break up the fight between Owen and KC. In You Don't Know My Name Part 2, Owen thinks this is a stupid idea, but he teams up with KC, Drew, and another football player to help Drew win Alli back. When it doesn't work he feels he just embarrassed himself and calls it stupid, he laughs and leaves. In My Body Is A Cage Part 1,' '''Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen where they run into Clare and Adam. Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and Clare covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. In '''Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1', Riley is in need of desperate hanging out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, he can't bare hearing them make gay jokes. After, rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom, to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks. Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette". Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. In Still Fighting It Part 1, Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in a starts instantly makes fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Later, Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink, Owen is pissed and leaves, but the whole team supports and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream, on Riley's locker, Riley is pissed. In Still Fighting It Part 2, Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the locker. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In All Falls Down (2), Owen is first seen in the background during Drew and Alli's fight. Later when Alli is in the hallway crying he shows up and asks if she's seen Bianca. She replies saying that she is probably hooking up with someone elses boyfriend. Owen sees that there is something wrong with the pretty girl and asks her what it is. She tells him about Drew and Owen replies saying that people would pay big money to hook up with a girl like her. When she asks how much he says a million dollars but he only has 50. They then decide to meet in the boiler room after he gets his wallet. Then, in the boiler room, he shows her the 50 dollars but she says this isn't about money. Owen seems excited by this and goes in to kiss her. She backs away and asks if they want to talk. He replies saying that this isn't how it works and procedes to kiss her. Alli gets a little angry and says don't touch me. Owen tells her that her boyfriend just cheated on her and that she's a tease. Then Drew comes into the scene telling Owen to stay away from her. They come face to face and look like they may begin a fight. Then Owen just leaves the room saying it's so not worth it. He is last seen, after the lockdown is annouced, telling Audra Torres that Drew is in the boiler room, probably having oral sex. Trivia *Owen helped Riley tape Drew to the flagpole in 99 Problems, although Riley is the only one who is punished for it. *He helps Fitz trap Adam in the bathroom and throws Adam at the glass door. *Owen is homophobic. *He is also seen trying to 'hook up' with Alli in the boiler room. *Owen has hazed both Torres step-brothers. Category:Juniors Category:Bullying Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Homophobia Category:Homophobic Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Football Category:Football Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Bully